


The Past Comes Back to Haunt You

by LunarfeatherXD



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game), Epic Mickey (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adult Cuphead (Cuphead), Boris is a good boy, Cuphead is an asshole, F/M, Good Boy Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Height Differences, I got an au. This is my au. Enjoy, M/M, Mugman is a sweetheart, Multi, Other, What is tagging? I don't know, bendymouse, bottom Mickey Mouse, like extremely gay, majority of the male toons are gay for Mickey, mickey has massive wings., smol mickey, this is pretty gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarfeatherXD/pseuds/LunarfeatherXD
Summary: This is a cartoon based fanfic I thought of making when in the midst of making an au, a mashup of the various cartoon and game series. You have the main seven; Oswald, Felix the cat, Cuphead and Mugman, Boris and Bendy, and of course Mickey! And the story follows these seven as they travel through their universes to find out why some toons and friends of theirs are going missing and possibly corrupted, or worse. But things go from horrible to worse as they continue, these creatures are ruthless and they have to use their wits to survive. And what is this about Mickey and the Blot? Well ya gotta read to find out (Though you don't really have to lmao. But it's appreciated lol)
Relationships: Bendy/Mickey, Felix the cat/Mickey(hinted), Ortensia/Oswald the Lucky Rabbit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic- I'm not that good at making up fanfics but I had this au for a while and felt the need to type up some chapters for it! I hope you all enjoy!

"It was another night for our tired duo, stuck at the top of the dangerously eerie castle. Dark stormy clouds swirled overhead like strands of ribbons being tossed around. The sound of maniacal laughter filled the stale tasteless air around our heroes. The laughter accompanied by the boisterous sound of machinery colliding together in unnerving unison. Metal clashing against metal, the grinding of gears filled their souls with fright, a heavy and annoyed feeling filled their hearts while the two looked up at the culprit, the one that almost caused the destruction of our homes. With newfound confidence the once betrayed toons turned back and dodged a powerful swing from the mechanical claw, one narrowly missing a blast of electricity.

As they dodged the cries of their trapped friends seemed to freeze one of them in place, leaving them open and vulnerable- the claw reached out over head, almost like a noose dangling from a pole, the large shadow looming over them as the other noticed at the last minute and called out for them. But their yowls fell on deaf ears as the claw slammed down, a whirlwind of machinery clad in paint plowing through the air and making a mad dash to its target below. 

Thankfully before it struck a torrent of thinner escaped from the other toons brush, striking the assailant down and managing to deter them enough to snap their fellow toon out of the trance like state they were in-" The slightly high pitched voice of the story telling rodent suddenly halted, the sound of a phone rang throughout the large bed room. The plethora of small bunny children, decorated in various shades of blue fur, made sounds of disappointment as the story was paused abruptly due to the call. "But uncle Mickey!" A few cried as they sat there, wishing for him to continue. 

With a sheepish smile the mouse answered the phone and went to speak only to be interrupted by a deeper voice on the other end. "Open the door, Mickey. You locked me out again and we have peo- "They didn't get to finished as the mouse quickly rushed over to the large decorative oakwood door. His fingers traced over the wooden indents as he grabbed to bronze handle and twisted it open.

"Oh dear! I'm so sorry, Oswald! I forgot you left your key- "His voice was caught in his throat as he noticed not only his Half older brother but also various other toons from vastly different places. From the shooter duo that were the Cupbros to the older toon like Felix and even Bendy and Boris, what were they all doing here? All these people he knew, that was true, but all could be dangerous in their own way and had no real reason for being in wasteland of all places. Especially due to their status in each of their universes. "I-uh. Hey- What brings you all here..." 

He bit his lip and backed away from the door, subconsciously fiddling with the strap of his dark red hood while watching as all of them entered the living room individually. Oswald being the first to enter, shaking his head as water droplets from the rain that was going on hours before hand seemed to land on the floor. The next to enter was Felix, the silent yet friendly cat who did not seem to have a problem with stating his mind, even when he was usually quiet. Said cat offered a polite wave towards Mickey before leaning against the surprisingly dull colored back wall.

His body tensed more as each of the Cupbros entered, though it was arguably worse when he say Cuphead over Mugman- just something about the gambling addict always kept him on edge, and he had yet to understand what it was. Though his internal fussing was replaced with a façade of politeness as he waved at them in a friendly manner before greeting Boris and Bendy. Giving his signature cute smile as his tail twirled behind him, dragging against the wooden flooring of his makeshift home in wasteland. "Oh erm- Oswald. Your kids are in the room I was telling them about the time we defeated the Blo-" He noticed the flinch his half brother gave which caused him to look down and away, worried he may have touched a sensitive spot with it again. 

"We can discuss about that...on a later date." The rabbit paused before grumbling out the word 'Trash' under his breath. Looking up at his younger brother and crossed his arms over his dark navy-blue alchemist-esque jacket. "The reason I brought them here is because... well Felix wanted to check up on you. He kept constantly asking me questions on when he could visit-" He scratched the back of his head as Felix looked away with a sheepish smile, proving that to be true, "The brothers there are working with me on the big whole to do with the missing toons. Same can be said for Boris and Bendy who seemed to have lost Alice at some point." Came the blunt and lackluster explanation. 

"Well- okay. It is nice to see you again Felix! You can always just visit me whenever; I love the company. Though I hope you mind the makeup." He chuckled while offering the tall cat a hug, said cat graciously returning it with a purr of delight before they parted ways where Mickey could see the curious looks that seemed to extend from glaring to confusion that materialized on the other's faces. 

"Excuse me but when the hell did you wear makeup- "  
"Cuphead! Language!" His brother corrected while smacking the back of his head lightly as if scolding him. Said older brother grumbled and gave Mugman a look before looking back at Mickey. 

"Sorry- let me rephrase that. When in the absolute fuck did you wear makeup?" He interrogated bluntly, causing his younger brother to facepalm while the others snickered at the interaction. Save for Mickey who aptly sweat dropped the very moment the words escaped the anthropomorphic cup's mouth and the very unceremonious way of asking a question of that variety did not help in the slightest.

"After the whole incident with the Blot. Getting drowned in Blot guts of thinner and paint can really mess you up y'know- "He joked while letting out a small yet awkward laugh. "I thought Oswald told you- "everyone turned to the rabbit in question who seemed to shrug. 

"I did tell them. The only one who seems to remember is probably Felix. Just cuz he handles his beer rather well." He huffed before shaking his head. "Anyway enough- we need to talk about the recent rise in missing toons also the fact that random colorful creatures keep appearing by your house, Mick." 

The mouse gave a confused look and scratched his head as his large ears flicked. "I don't understand what you are talking about, Oswald. I haven't seen anything when I leave to do my shows or go for a drive or run." His black contact irises looked down, deep in though as the sound of something large grew close. His head seemed to be screaming in pain as the pounding sound intensified. His ungloved hands gripped at his ears as his teeth clenched together. "S. something at the back door- quick!" He yelped out as the sound of a door being broken open could be heard from the back of the house, near the currently distracted bunny children.

The seven rushed over, though it was more like a jog in Mickey's case due to his head unmercifully feeling like it wanted to strangle the rest of his body. What they witnessed was burned into their minds as something horrifying. A large red silhouette in the shape of the once bustling detective Horace. Though some of his body was missing flesh, missing parts were replaced with a red tinted inky goop that occasionally dripped onto the floor with soft 'pat' sounds. Its eyes large with bright red sclera and small wildly animated pupils. In its clutches were two of the bunny children who had left to go rummaging through the halls. 

As quick as the impostor appeared it seemed to try and make a run for it with the two children dangling by their ears in its gloved hands. Large feet leaving behind inky footprints that led to the broken in doorway, its way back to the retched place it came from, the struggling children calling out in fear as they squirmed around, kicking their feet to try and kick his sides.

Quickly the seven rushed after them, Mugman and Cuphead taking the flank and shooting at the monstrous Horace's legs, not wanting to accidentally hit the children in the crossfire. Felix rummaged through his magic suitcase before pulling out a bat and ran after the impostor, ears pinned back, and eyes narrowed as his scarf billowed in the air that trailed behind him in his sprint. 

"Oh no you don't. Drop my damn kids!" Oswald snapped, running with his remote and managed to shock the impostor just in time, enough to get the fake Horace to flinch in pain, small trails of smoke erupting from their ink like flesh as they dropped the children on the floor. Reaching out its clawed ink red fingers to grab them again before its hand was smashed to the floor with a pipe and boot, courtesy of Boris and Bendy, respectively. The duo looking down with annoyed expressions. "Reminds me of those weird things Joey used to turn the people into... just a lot more creepy- "Bendy snarled eyes narrowed, and brows knitted together. He soon gave a look of surprise as the ink separated from under his shoe. Proceeding to reform behind them and slashed at them with a ruthless strike, though the assault ended with Felix smashing the bat in its head. 

knowing when it was a lost cause, the creature quickly ran away and barely managed to leave the doorway, one foot touching the lush green grass of the backyard. All that could be heard was the screech from behind the six before bullet like blasts of thinner shot through it. The highly corrosive substance destroying the ink creature as it shrieked in pain, curling up into a ball as it melted away. Body deteriorating and becoming something more akin to soup as the breath escaped it one last time and then silence.

The six, looking shocked and confused as they quietly turned to look at the mouse who now had his brush in hand and large bat like Blot wings erupting from his back. A grim frown on his face as his brushes tip was dripping thinner. "Now tell me- "He lowered his brush and looked at them all. "What the heck was that. And why was it attacking my nieces and nephews." He snapped bluntly, raising his brush once again and shot it through the head one last time with thinner, destroying the remnants of the creature


	2. The Temporary Plan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the Prologue, Mickey finds himself asking help from someone who he would rather not speak with, will this person offer their assistance? Who knows. And what is this strange realization going through Bendy's head as he watches over the soft spoken mouse?

Faces looked towards the mouse, an unpleasant silence washed over them all like a tsunami. Eyes looking over at one another as the quiet was finally disturbed with an awkward looking Bendy. Tail bent downward to express his hesitation to even answer the question, but with a deep inhale of air torch red eyes burned into Mickey’s own black contact covered hues. A small frown formed on the demon’s face as his arms crossed over his chest. “We call them Cromink- beings made of ink and organic materials that feed on toons and take their form. We only know of one species of Cromink that is capable of changing its form. Which Cup boy decided to dub as ‘The Mimic.’ Capable of changing it’s shape, most of it’s color if given enough time to settle into it’s new form and even possibly compatible with speech.” He ignored the annoyed ‘Hey’ he was given due to the nickname and promptly walked up to Mickey, a bit suspicious of the knew appendages growing from his back, as well as the brush.

He moved his hand and gently pushed the brush down with a finger before offering a small smirk. “You should consider yourself lucky, usually Mimic’s are the most annoying to take down- and yet you shot it in the back of the head. I am actually more curious about these wings and that ability over the fact that there were Cromink outside your house- but of course I will ask about that later toots. Now we gotta barricade your home and make sure those children are ok.” He hummed and gently nudged him with a small wink as his mood sobered up quickly.

The demon quickly ducked under one of the large wings and walked to the front door to check out for any other entrances, possible windows being open and the like. Meanwhile Mickey held his brush close to his chest and gave everyone an awkward look as he flexed his wings before they shrunk and disappeared back under his shirt. “How is he so calm about that- why are we so calm about this? And oh god what happened to Horace!” He called out in alarm, his fur bristled, and tail swayed to show his aggravation as he white knuckled the brush now. Ears pinned back as he gripped at the small tufts of fur that looked more akin to hair on his head. “God this is like the stupidity with the Mad Doctor and Blot all over again- what kind of messed up things did I find myself in again-“

Oswald gave a small chuckle of half amusement and half annoyance. “Oh, trust me- if this were the Mad Doctor again, I wouldn’t even be asking for your help- “He paused to look at Mickey’s face only to notice a half glare being sent his way. He quickly coughed into his fist and corrected himself “-just because I know the Doc’s tricks. Kind of hard not to sense I worked with him until he went missing too-“

“The doc is missing too! Who else is missing?” Mickey inquired while his ears perked up, completely alert now.

“Well let us see. While you were on your ass all day hiding from folks or doing shows we witnessed plenty of people missing. One of King Dice’s lackeys went missing two days ago. Bonbon not long after- Oh yeah also Betty Boop and her beloved pooch Pudgy. Oh also- “

Felix gave Cuphead a look of blunt anger, not bothering to hide the rage as his voice finally rang out from behind the scarf. “Kitty was taken too.” He paused and looked down at his tail, opening his bag and pulling out a bottle of whiskey and popped the cap open, taking a long gulp of the bitter beverage before continuing. “Took her right after we finished going to the movies together. Didn’t know she was gone until the next morning, they waited till I left to nab her.” He took another swig and stayed silent.

Boris, the ever-smiling wolf seemed a bit distraught as he tapped his fingers together, tail and ears drooping as he mumbled quietly. “As mentioned before, Alice disappeared. We thought that maybe she went to walk around the building- we searched for hours and had yet to find her. I really miss her- “He mumbled.

“Come on- enough with this depressing stuff, please!” Mugman pleaded while clasping his hands together. “Come on let’s board up this home before we leave- at least we can inknap proof this place.” He encouraged with a small smile to try and cheer them up.

“I’m going to be leaving with you guys- “Mickey butted in, earning a bewildered look from Mugman. “But what about the children- They need someone to watch them.”

“I’m still on partially okay terms with Minnie. And Ortensia gets off work now- we can just explain the circumstances to them when they get here. Maybe have them take the kids up to the castle. It would be safer there then here at least. A lot bigger and more ways to escape if they manage to break past the walls.” Mickey argued as he listed different benefits. “Plus- like Cuphead said.” He gave the red cladded toon a blank unwavering stare as he bluntly replied “I was sitting on my ass for two long. It’s about time I get back out there and do something for once. Even if it is only a little, I want to help.”

He noticed the flinch Mugman gave at the curse, even Felix paused in his drinking to give the two toons a concerned look as they stared down each other. IT would be almost comical with the height difference if it weren’t for the fact that they both had their weapons out. Oswald got in between the two and motioned for them all to follow. “Come on. I already shot a text to Ortensia. You need to get… Minnie. Make sure she is okay with watching over them.” He whispered the last sentence in Mickey’s ear as well as shooting him a worried look. “I can talk to her if you don’t want to, Mick. I know these are horrible times, but don’t force yourself, got it?” The mouse looked up at him and nodded his head in understanding, already knowing how worried his older brother was over things involving him. Even after their strange meeting they grew remarkably close. Having each other’s back no matter what.  
“Well standing here isn’t helping! Oswald said It so come on. Plus, Bendy might eat Mickey out of house and home if he found the kitchen before, we drop these kids off to the uh… where is this castle?” Boris scratched the top of his head as Felix walked up to them and stood beside Mugman. “Across Mean Street, I think. In the center of Wasteland.” He mumbled as he hid his bottle of whiskey back inside his bag.

Boris went to speak again only to get cutoff as the sound of something crashing to the floor erupted from a different room. Mickey facepalmed, letting out a sigh. “He found my kitchen I assume… I will go get him- you all take the kids. I can probably convince Bendy to come with me to talk to Minnie- better then talking to her by myself.” He mumbled under his breath as his left ear twitched. His shoulders slouched as he begrudgingly left to grab Bendy and leave. Did he really want to bring Bendy with him to speak to Minnie? No, of course not. But there was no other choice. Felix would probably become snappy; Oswald and Minnie don’t seem fond of each other now and Cuphead wouldn’t go which meant Mugman probably wouldn’t either- “Why is everything so annoying…” He groused, shaking his head as the sound of rummaging grew louder.

Black tinted hues looked up to see the demonic toon reaching into the cupboard and grabbing a box of chocolate chip cookies. Mickey shook his head and almost chuckled at how cute it kind of was to see the demon just munching away without a care, though that feeling sobered up quick the moment he cleared his throat. “Seems you found my snack cabinet- y’know pal you can always just ask.” He snickered once Bendy turned with a sheepish grin, cookie crumbs covering his lips and chin.

“Eh-heh. Couldn’t help myself, got hungry from all of the walking.” He tossed the now empty box into the trash while making his way over, combat boots making subtle thuds against the tile floor. “Anyway, know the game plan on what the fellas are doing? I was listening in to a few things before the cry for food lured my mind away~” He teased with a wink, tail twitching behind him in short spontaneous bursts.

He stopped in front of the rodent and looked down at Mickey, said mouse had a faint blush on his cheeks as he stammered a bit before coughing into his hand. “Oh uh- yeah. Oswald and the gang are taking the kids to the castle. You are coming with me to go get Minnie. Mainly because I don’t trust myself with being in the same room with her alone-” He ignored the intrigued look that was given to him, taking a breath then proceeded to continue speaking”-anyway come on. She hasn’t moved her house, though it is outside of Wasteland. Different places and all of that- “He motioned for the demon to follow.

“Well yeesh. If I didn’t know you, I would be shocked at how many places you are known in. And what’s this about not wanting to be near Minnie? Last time I saw a thing with you two y’all seemed to be as thick as thieves. Perfect match-“

“It’s nothing! It’s nothing… sorry, please just… I will tell you later or something.” Mickey snapped, throat tight and voice wavering at the end. His ears twitched and drooped. Bendy rose a brow as he stared at the mouse. He figured he hit a soft spot in the midst of poking through personal things; and as curious as he was, he wasn’t that much of a jerk, he wouldn’t bring it up again until later.

“Don’t mention it, mouse. Anyway, lead the way- I’m surprised you wanted me to come, why not Boris? Or your brother. Hell, Felix is a way better option then me.” He crossed his arms and followed the smaller male outside, looking up at the sky with bright torch red orbs as the light caught them at just the right moment. He silently waited for a response, peering down at Mickey every now and then as he waited, impatiently flicking his tail.

“Well, Boris was talking with Oswald and them about something, Oswald really, really, does not like Minnie. Felix is quiet but I figured he may get snappy with her- erm Cuphead is a bit to- “

“Bitchy?” Bendy asked with a small smirk. Already laughing at the bewildered expression, the mouse had. His tail twitched in amusement as he leaned over Mickey. “You know it’s kind of true, you can’t deny it! ~” He sang jokingly.

“Wha- no, no. Not that- he just seems a bit brash, too harsh. I wouldn’t call him that, he would shoot me if I did- and I didn’t ask Mugman cause he likes to stick to his brother like glue to make sure nothing happens. Plus, this is personal, and I don’t want him to accidentally tell his brother anything if he overheard it. Last thing I need is one of you believing in the rumors that are swirling around this place.” He laughed bitterly as he opened a newer TV, this one bigger than the casually normal sets around Wasteland. “Ah- here we are. Disney castle, Burbank, Duckburg, Disneyville… ah hah! Mouseton!” He pressed down on the dial button. The sound of clicking filled the air as the large TV came to life, playing a random cartoon of the other Disney characters surrounding a sign that had the word ‘Mouseton’ etched into the wood.

“Ladies first- “Bendy hummed while motioning for Mickey to go ahead, causing the mouse to let out an indignant squeak of alarm. Instead of looking at the demon he shook his head and hopped inside the large projection. The image on the tv swirled around as if it were a liquid. Bendy gave a hum of surprise as he followed suit. Unbeknownst to the two, multiple ink bucket like beings climbed through the projection only seconds before it turned off.

Another projector on the opposite side turned on, light flickering every now and then, lighting up the stone walls and floors around It. Overhead was more stone, as if the projector was placed inside of a cube of stone, which was actually most likely the case. Though it never used to be this way, If the slightly surprised look on Mickey’s face was anything to go by. “They really did it- gosh. I didn’t think they would go so far as to board up this place… help me look for a way out, will you?” He blindly looked around, using the little imperfections in the wall as his guide around the dark space.

“I- uh. Sure? What happened to cause them to do something like this?” He was met with silence. Casting a glance towards the sound of the other toon he continued brushing his palm against a weaker stone. His tail went up as he caught on, backing up and kicked the stone, causing it to slowly fall out. The taller toon let out a huff as he rose his leg, chambering it, before kicking it out once more. The rock and many other surrounding rocks soon gave way to the outside, a lush green grassy area with paths around leading to a large fountain and many beautifully decorated homes. “You going to tell me now or do I gotta wait for that explanation too?” He hummed while leaning against the wall.

Mickey rolled his eyes and walked past. “The Blot happened.” He muttered while passing and making his way down the path towards Minnie’s house. The path decorated by various flowers and small trees artfully trimmed into different shapes of the inhabitants that lived there. Mickey looked at one, this one made to look like him. Though it seemed to be growing and was its horrid condition compared to the pristine cuts the others had. With a heavy sigh he continued down the path, shoulders slouched and head down.

Bendy silently stared for a moment before looking up at the various trees. Immediately connecting the missing information. Mickey helped defeat the Blot, hell it could be argued that Mickey himself technically saved Wasteland almost single handedly the first time. “What happened…” He mumbled to himself as he kept watching the mouse’s retreating form. Letting out a breath of air, the demon jogged over to catch up, silently watching over Mickey a he noticed the crestfallen look that was now on his face.

The rest of the way was silent, thankfully no toons out at this time, appreciated by the saddened mouse who was able to walk to Minnie’s home without much of a hassle. Only passing one last tree the duo looked forward, eyes landing on a large pink and purple cottage. Lilac shingles decorating the roof with bright lavender walls and little white accents. The whole cottage decorated with fuscia hearts of some form with even a mailbox in the shape of Minnie’s face, bow and all. A pleasant sight for everyone aside from the tense mouse staring at it from the entrance way of the fence.

A small acrimonious smile spread on the paintbrush wielding rodent as his tail swayed behind him in anticipation. “I used to love every moment I was by this house, kind of funny how much things change… anyway come on. I doubt Minnie and the others would want me here.” He opened the gate and walked through, his heart pounding in his chest as he walked up the short amount of pristine white steps, gently knocking on the taffy pink door.

“Are you sure you are ready for this? I may not know what is going on but- you seem to be doing rather poorly. If you want, I can speak to her alone?” Bendy suggested while leaning against the railing on the stairs, tail twirling behind him as the wind brushed past his horns.

Mickey looked back at him before facing forward. “No- it’s fine. Minnie will help no matter, she loves children, her and Ortensia actually still get along- so even if It was me talking, she would most likely leave to go help.” He mumbled as the door handle jiggled before slowly opening up.

Another mouse with a pink dress and bow looked outside “Who is it- o.oh… Mickey-“ Her bright smile faded and her lips pressed into a thin line as she stared at him. Mickey on the other hand gave a small polite smile and waved.

“Hey, Minnie- It’s nice seeing you again- may we come in?” He managed to mumble out before the female mouse grabbed the two male toons by their wrists and dragged them inside, slamming the door behind her to keep any nosey neighbors from snooping around. She sighed before looking at the two, crossing her arms over her chest and rose a brow. Tail twitching now and then as she stared at the two expectedly.

_**(cliff hanger cuz I need some sleep lmao)** _


	3. The Talk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a chewing out session from Minnie and those strange bucket creatures, what is happening between Mickey and Bendy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are enjoying this so far, I try my best to get these chapters out fast- also yes these buckets have a name. I will type the names in the next chapter.

“What do you two want? Of all the places I expected to see you two; here was not one of those options- “She gave an exasperated groan, shaking her head as she walked past them. The two awkwardly watching her walk around and tidy up the room, rambling on about various things. “Oh why do things have to plague me with seeing you here, the others are going to question me repeatedly and demand answers if they find out, you better have a good reason for being here, Mickey. Because if you don’t you are probably going to have to leave.” She ranted on and on as the poor mouse rubbed his arm, ears pinned back and shoulders slouching ever the more as she laid into him.

Bendy gave an enraged look at receiving that information, promptly coughing into his hand once he noticed the distant look on his friends face. “Now wait just a tick- doesn’t he live here too? I distinctly remember he had many houses, and his original or second house was here with you guys- Why does he have to leave?” His eyes trained on Minnie, not wanting to hear a fib escape her mouth. His fingers clenched in a fist as he crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his boot against the surface of the floor lightly. 

Minnie blinked owlishly, stopping her ranting, and raging as she looked up at the demon as if her grew five or more heads. “Has he not told you? He is not welcomed here. Not after the whole thing with the blasted Blot. We tried closing off that portal so no one could get in and out without security- or well… that was the plan but you see uh- Butch and Pete went missing a few days ago.”

“Minnie I- I’m sorry if my appearance isn’t helping you out, I know we left each other in a hard position, but I don’t hate you and I hope you don’t hate me-“ Mickey went to apologize only to shut up as she looked up at him for a moment, hesitation present on her face as if struck with realization. 

She moved her hands, holding her head while sitting on her couch. “You got it wrong. I never could hate you, I’m just- I don’t know what’s happening- why is everything bad happening- I’m sorry for going after you Mick… but you see the folks here might blame you.” She paused and looked down at the floor. “I’m scared for you- even if it doesn’t look it. But I still care for you, even if it’s not in the same way it used to be.” The once pained look on the short male’s face soon opened to one of understanding, still holding the sadness in his eyes. 

“I promise I will leave after, I won’t get caught- I’m pretty sure Bendy wouldn’t want me to get caught anyway-“ He looked over at the taller toon who nodded with a small toothy grin. 

“Trust me- you wouldn’t be leaving my sight and I’m damn well keeping you by me. No one is taking you, or else Oswald might kill me if that happens-“ He shivered in fear at having to deal with the enraged older brother, family was never pretty- and just wait until he confesses, phew it wouldn’t be nice at all. Minnie gave a small chuckle as her body relaxed, leaning up again and fixing her dress, being the ever-loving neat freak that she always was. 

“Well I’m glad to hear that- though I guess you came here for another reason- what was it?” She tilted her head, eyes locked onto the duo as she waited patiently, crossing one leg over the other and resting her hands in her lap. Mickey looked back at Bendy before scratching the back of his head. 

“Well uh- Oswald and the fellas figured out the cause of the disappearances- “He went to continue but the sound of a surprised gasp from Minnie cut him short. 

“Well that is great news! Err- what else though?” She sheepishly smiled while scratching the back of her head. Allowing him to continue, though it was Bendy who finished speaking this time. 

“To put it bluntly and not beat around the wilting bush, Oswald needs someone to help watch the kids while we go put a stop to it. These beings are extremely aggressive, and Mickey suggested you and Ortensia while we are away. He seems to trust you even after uh- whatever happened. Which is why he is risking his tail to come here. He wanted to see if you would be willing, and a much as he tries to hide it, I know he is worried for your safety even with the projector-err portal blocked off.” He summarized while waving his hands lazily in the air to prove his point. Mickey gave him a grateful and slightly embarrassed look as he nodded his head ever so slightly. 

The female mouse pressed a finger against her chin as she weighed her options, though she knew that whether she wanted to come along or not, the idea of seeing the bunny children again was always a pleasant one. “Deal! Just uh let me pack my things- I will meet you by the projector after, okay? So just sit tight by the building until then.” Standing up with a small smile she walked to her room and left the two boys so that they could leave. 

“Well that was- “

“Unexpected? Confusing? Every other word that has the suffix of ‘ed’ and ‘ing?’” 

“Uh- yeah… let’s just go with that. And thanks for coming here with me- I don’t think I would even have made it to the door if I were by myself honestly- too scared of what might have happened.” He scratched the back of his head while looking up and the demonic toon.

Bendy pursed his lips while staring at him. “Don’t mention it. It’s fine- seeing her lay into you like that I’m glad I was here too, had me worried that you would get all depressed and shut yourself away again- y’know if it was because of the Blot, you could have just told me- I would have understood you in that regard. Unlike most I can’t really judge, even if I fuckin’ wanted to.” He stood up properly, making his way over and gently grabbed Mickey’s wrist. “C’mon. We should go back to the projector, maybe see If we can get to Dark Beau- whatever the hell castle. And yes, I am this bad with names, I even surprise myself most days too.” He mumbled while Mickey snickered at the sound of that, of all people to be bad with names, Bendy was not one that went to mind, but now the thought wouldn’t even leave his head. 

“Alright, alright. Lead the waaAY- “He yelped as the taller toon pulled him close before hoisting him over his shoulder and walked outside. “What the hell! Hey, let me down- “He squirmed around, blushing furiously as he was carried like a sack of potatoes. His tail flicked about like a whip as he kept moving around. He was about to start shouting if it wasn’t for the fact that the demon motioned with a finger for him to keep quiet, pointing down the lane with his tail to show some other toons walking across the way. 

Mickey nodded his head, lips shut tight in a thin line. Eyes wide open and staring like headlights down the road. His ears lowered as the sound of squelching filled his head now. He let out a small gasp as the squelching sound turned into something akin to scratching and creaking. 

“What is it?” The taller male questioned while looking at him. Brows knitted together as his torch red hues filled with concern. Slowly moving and letting the mouse down on the floor gently. He kept his eyes focused on him before they gazed behind the mouse. His mouth closed and lips peeled back in a growl. “I don’t know how you sensed it, but something happened, and something is there alright.” He narrowed his eyes while slipping a knife out of the pocket in his vest. The blade glistening in the bright sunlight. 

Mickey didn’t get a chance to turn around as Bendy moved in front of him. Protectively blocking him from the strange new Cromink species. He slowly peeked out from the side as he noticed a group of buckets? Why bucket? The question filled his brain and his face was probably just covered in a very confused expression. Or at least it was confused until he saw many blue and green ink like hands shoot out of the bucket, propelling with such force it almost looked like something being slingshot through the air.  
Bendy was quick to push him back, jumping into a dive roll forward and using the momentum to slash the knife through a few. Not sure how these weird new species attack, but not willing to risk it. Amid his assault one managed to get behind him and grabbed him by the neck, digging its clawed fingers into his trachea. “G-gawk!” The demon quickly moved his hands, tugging at the hands on his throat as more grabbed onto him, pulling his hands away and grabbing various parts of his body. Mickey gasped in fear, fumbling for his brush as he watched, horrified about witnessing these actions. 

The demon’s eyes narrowed as his face seemed to cover in a dark ink goo, dripping onto the floor as his nails and teeth became sharper, tail having more spines at the tip and thicker at the base. He looked more like a terrifying version of his initial self and that scared the mouse more. His tail dragging against the floor and eyes much like a doe, wide and slightly watery. Bendy reminded him of the blot, someone he wanted to forget. 

With a shake of his head he splashed a good majority of the Cromink with thinner, the green liquid burning large swiss cheese holes onto their inky flesh. The smell that erupted from each burn was almost toxic, but he ignored the smell and the deathly sounds as he kept burning them. Bendy quickly perked up at the sound, the cascading ink suddenly stopped, and his eyes returned to normal instead of their slit tiger like glory. The spines on his tail lowered and mended back in and his body became smaller and lankier. Sharp nails and teeth slowly going back to normal as well. With a growl he swung the knife, severing the hand that was around his throat. He wrapped his prehensile tail around the blade’s hilt, swinging it around and cutting through the remaining Cromink. With a quite strangled pant he sat down on the ground, holding his bruised-up neck, and stared at the remnants of ink on the floor. His ink had bubbled and sloughed onto the ground.

Everything was silent, the sound of mangled breathing filled the silence as his breath came out in light puffs of exhaled air. His neck scratched up and slightly crushed in, eyes watering a tad. “F. fuck- I almost did it again…” He mumbled while raising his free hand and touched his face, pulling his palm away to reveal little traces of excess ink that had previously been on his face. 

“Did what again- what ha… what happened?” Mickey bit his lip, walking over and kneeled right next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and inspected his neck. “Nevermind. We need to hurry up and get to the portal, we need to get you patched up, your neck isn’t looking good at all and your breathing is scaring me. Just focus on breathing, alright? We can talk after.” He quickly helped the demonic toon up, making their way to the portal and promptly waited by the rocky tower. 

With gently and slow motions he rested Bendy’s body against the cool stones, sitting next to him with his eyes wide and peering around, keeping guard now. “I hope Minnie hurries, I don’t like seeing someone in pain, especially people that tried to protect me.” He bit his bottom lip, swaying his tail as he checked Bendy’s neck. Grumbling about it being too dark. “These contacts make it hard to see in the dark, I swear…”

“Contacts?” Bendy’s voice came out in a strangled huff. “When did you have… contacts?” He looked up with an almost dopey smile. “You never cease to surprise me, mouse. Not even a day with you and I already feel like I want to stay with you more- “He chuckled happily, wincing in pain after. He paused then proceeded to continue speaking. “Don’t worry about my throat- some ink and I will be as good as new, so don’t go crying on me. It’s only been a few hours, at lease give me a week before you think I will die- “He joked again, this time causing a small laugh to escape the mouse. 

“You get your neck crushed and yet you still find a way to make me feel better. Honestly, you should be the one with the live comedy show, not me.” He hummed, eyes softening as he just stared at the demon’s glowing red eyes. “Thank you for protecting me by the way- I’m sorry I hesitated for a second; fear got the best of me and I usually seize up if harm falls on someone I know.” Admitting was probably the hardest thing that he had to do, but he needed to tell Bendy the reason, he knew he acted like a bit of a coward, but the demon deserved an earnest answer, especially when his life could possibly be on the line.   
His black charcoal contacted eyes stared at the floor silently. “When we get to the castle, I’m force feeding you ink.” This caused a snort to come from the taller male as he shook his head a bit.

“I’m not that weak, Mick. Just need a little to help with my windpipe- rest o’ me is good though-“ He hummed while moving his body, resting his head on the mouse’s lap, gently thumping his tail on the ground as he relaxed. “You’re like a pillow- I kind of want to lay here and heal naturally- “He mused, giving a small toothy grin.

“Ya, ya. You are literally Felix 2.0 pfft- you can rest while we wait for Minnie, how’s that?” He offered while gently running his fingers through the taller male’s ‘horns.’ 

“That’s a good idea, I like that- wake me up when she gets here, yeah?” He questioned before closing his eyes. Shoulders relaxing as his tail never stopped its rhythmic thumping. 

Mickey rolled his eyes playfully. “Of course, of course. Night, Thumper.” He joked while leaning back against the wall. Giggling as he got the response of ‘I’m not a bunny-‘ he missed being able to joke with the other toons like this, it’s ironic how it takes some strange monsters to get him to finally joke around with someone other then Oswald again.


	4. Not a Chapter but Important Update

Hey everyone! Just wanted to say thank you for the kudos and for your patience. I'm currently working on the next chapter, had to plan how I wanted the next chapter to be so it took me quite a while hehe. I hope you all will enjoy it when it comes out and I will try to stay on track with my story schedule! If you have any suggestions or questions please ask in the comments below.

Thank You, Lunarfeather


	5. A Small Heart To Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the new chapter is done! I hope you all enjoy the heart to heart between two certain toons waiting on a certain demon and mouse.

“Oswald- have you heard from Mickey or Bendy, yet? They’ve been gone for a while, I’m worried that maybe Minnie did something- “The black furred feline turned towards the slightly shorter Rabbit. Arms currently wrapped around a few stragglers. “Also question and I mean no offence by this but- why do you have so many kids? I mean they are cute though, but the amount kind of scares me- I feel like they might attack me in my sleep…” He looked down at the kids who seemed to look up with a beaming smile, ears twitching and bunny tails wagging.

“Hm? Oh uh- I’m trying to think positive, ‘cuz if I don’t, I might storm over there and yell at Minnie. So, I’m assuming they should be here any minute now, also I- er. I don’t know why I have this many kids, but I love them all so I’m fine with it.” He chuckled while holding a few up, hugging them tightly for a few seconds then placed them back on the castle’s carpeted floor. “Don’t you have kids? Or am I thinking of someone else, hmm.”

“Uh no, Oswald I think you are the only one that has kids at the moment. You might be thinking of my Nephews though, Inky and Winky? I think you met them during my birthday or something. The moment this Cromink business started they went into hiding, actually I think my whole town went and closed up after Kitty went missing, so they should be safe.” He rambled while looking deep in thought, he looked up as he felt a small paw press against his cheek and looked down at the small baby buns in his arms, he gave them an appreciative smile. “Now don’t you two worry about me and your pops.” He set them down and tickled them just on the stomach with the tip of his tail. “Now you two should hurry. I heard that Boris is going to play his clarinet, and you definitely don’t want to miss that!” He grinned.

The two baby blue bunny’s bounced around him and Oswald before running off to go see Boris, the sound of a door opening and the sound of cheerful clarinet playing filled that halls before the door closing echoed after. Felix sighed while shaking his head fondly. “Sorry- figured if we were going to talk about Minnie, we shouldn’t have small ears listening, especially with how grumpy you seem.” He walked over and patted the rabbit’s shoulder, feeling the tension soon disappear as Oswald’s eyes focused on a picture that was framed to the wall. “You know you’re not alone in thinking that bringing Minnie is a bad idea, but this isn’t about us… and if Mickey thinks she can be trusted then we should put our faith in him, plus It’s Minnie, she wouldn’t hurt a kid let alone hundreds so come on and at least try not to yell, I don’t think your mousey brother would like that, yeah?” He asked while nudging Oswald.

The rabbit turned and let out a small puff of air through his nose, shoulders slouching, and ears drooped. “I hate when you’re right, you know that?” He gave Felix a pointed look then proceeded to continue speaking “-You’re right though, I need to trust Mickey with this, especially sense he was the one that was wronged, that mouse has no hate filled bone in his body I tell you, he could probably forgive the Cromink leader at this point, and that is pretty concerning.” He shivered at the thought of his half-brother, well pseudo half-brother forgiving someone as heinous as the leader of these dreadful ink beings.

“Not that hard to tell that you hate when someone is right, but that’s how the world works, Ozzy.” He shrugged, parting ways with Oswald and walked over to a large window that outlooked the entire area ahead of black beauty castle. “It kind of makes me laugh, the whole Cromink thing-“ He paused and looked at Oswald, golden eyes catching what little light shown through the window “-why is it that it takes a drastic turn of events like this to get all of us together again, even if it’s momentary, we still are here together.” He mused with a small smirk, leaning his side against the sill as he watched at the leporid with mellow eyes. Voice smooth and quiet as his ears flicked at the slightest touch of wind and for once Oswald was at a complete loss of words, he wasn’t sure how to respond and he was still asking the question himself, albeit paying more attention to the fact that they need to fix this problem before it becomes any worse. Felix noticed the hesitance and turned away “You don’t have to answer, it was mostly a rhetorical question anyhow.” He chuckled, raising his left hand to his face as he covered it, the sound slightly bitter, like something was missing. 

“Look, Felix I- “Oswald began, reaching out to grab the cats’ arm gently, tensing up as Felix looked over and waved him off gently. 

“I’m not upset Ozzy, just thinking about how long this will take, I get it that we just got started on making a plan, but we lied about when this started, this wasn’t just a few weeks or something, these popped up months ago, Kitty was taken in May it’s now September- they didn’t even attack my town first Ozzy, they struck Traverse Town first! We haven’t even told Mick this, yet we still continue to lie about how bad it is when some of these places were wiped clean of toons and people- Mickey is going to be so distraught if he finds out y’know. We really need to tell him so he understands just how dangerous these things can get- I’m not saying to try and get him to stay, ‘cause we need all of the help we can get, but I want him to at least understand that these aren’t things you can fully befriend.”

The slightly smaller male soon slouched again, ears drooping more, compared to before as he crossed his arms over his chest, tapping one foot while lowering his head to stare at the floor, his mind swirling around causing a migraine to form as he opened his mouth and began to ramble. “I know, Felix- but I just don’t want anyone to be forced into any more danger, especially after the Blot incident that. Hell it still bothers Mickey no matter how much he hides it, I know that the change in appearance affected him personally and with this being a new problem I just don’t want him or the others getting distracted or possibly digging further down a rabbit hole of dark thoughts. You could see it can’t you? How much it hurt when he was called out by Cuphead a few hours ago, I can’t be the only one to see the defiance but also the agreement, he isn’t like how he was years ago and I don’t want to make it worse by having him do thi-“

“Oswald!” Felix whisper yelled while waving his hand to draw his attention over. “I get what you mean, but as I said before, Mick can handle himself and I’m sure if he ever looks worse for wear we will all be there, even Cuphead will be there no matter how much of a jerk he seems to be on the outside, alright?” He said while twitching his tail, hoping that the rabbit would agree with him which thankfully he did, eliciting a sigh of relief.

“Now come on… you look like a complete mess.” He pulled out his signature whiskey and two glasses from his enchanted suitcase before placing said taxi yellow bag back onto the hard-wooden floor. Placing both glasses on a table and popped the top off the alcoholic beverage. 

Oswald snorted, shaking his head at his old friends’ antics. “Always trust you to find the perfect time to get a drink. Jack or Redemption?” He hummed, resting his chin on his palm while leaning against the table, a bit mesmerized as he watched the cat toon pour the drinks expertly with his tail as if it was another hand. Felix looked up and gave a toothy grin. 

“It had to be one of us. And Jack, I usually keep the Redemption at home- “He paused and passed the glass to Oswald. “-To whatever the hell awaits us when your mousey brother and the twinkle toed demon return. Bottoms up.” He rose his hand and the two clicked their glasses together then proceeded to down the hard liquor, enjoying the burning sensation that dripped down their throats as they finished their separate drinks. 

Oswald placed his now empty glass on the table and looked at Felix. “And to whatever we see while we start the new journey, and Felix- “He paused as the cat looked up and rose a brow while staring at him. 

“What is it, Oz?” He hummed, leaning against the table again.

“Thank you.”


	6. Another news update!

Okay so I apologize that this isn't a chapter, no this story isn't going up for adoption XD. I just been busy with school stuff and the internet cut out too cause of Covid, but I will be sure to actually type some chapters, I'm working on the latest one as I type this now so look out for that one. I also wanted to thank you all for the Hits! It means a lot to know that a lot of people are reading my story! Anyway thank you again and I will try to get these chapters out as fast as I can.

~Lunarfeather


	7. Not dead lmao! (sadly still not a chapter.)

So apparently my laptop decided to go on the fritz and now I'm stuck having to retype the entire chapter and figure out where to save it cause AO3 doesn't like to save my progress, probably because of my slow internet. So I apologize for the long wait.


End file.
